User talk:Zsingaya
Archive Start a new discussion N'Vek Apologies about the multiple edits Zsingaya. I am still getting used to wiki. Of course I didn't notice the "show preview" button until my next to last edit. I am registered, but at the moment I've lost my password. --68.115.35.206 19:51, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Two small notes You might not have seen it but a couple of weeks back, I did a table for Alexander Enberg. I also added a shot of Silik as a Borothan from "Cold Front" to John Fleck's table. (I figured if Silik as a Human deserves a note, so did this one). I also just helped AJHalliwell find a program that can make screen caps and you can see on his page which seasons of Trek he has on DVD so if there's any shots of characters from those seasons you want, let him know!--T smitts 19:30, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Notes That's good to know about what you have on DVD, though thanks to Trekpulse, we basically want for nothing in regards to TNG and movie caps. There are some rather large gaps, however, for the others series. I've managed to find them on others sites, though decent caps of Voyager episodes and a few from the first two seasons of Enterprise are quite elusive, which is why I like to encourage anyone here with DVD of those seasons to help out by making a few screen caps.--T smitts 19:57, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Experienced Thank you. I think I've settled in quite nicely (maybe a bit too much as I've been neglecting a few of my other non-Trek pet projects since I started contributing here!) As for doing something something with my user page, I suppose I should though I must admit, I like how easy it is to spot my signature with the link in red.--T smitts 07:43, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) (See?) Thanks! I was just reading your user page when I saw you had a link to my talk page, under "Useful User Talk pages". Thanks! I'm honoured. I thought I'd post today, as it may be the last time I'm here for a while. Tough Little Ship 20:39, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hopefully, I'll be starting Uni as well. We'll see. Tough Little Ship 20:43, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Tables Just thought I'd let you know about the tables that were added or updated for the following actors while you were away! --T smitts 09:29, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) 3 or more roles: *Danny Goldring *Michael Bell *Megan Gallagher *Charles Lucia *Larry Cedar *Wayne Grace *John Putch *Michael Snyder 2 roles: *Karen Austin *Jeff Kober *Todd Waring *Kaitlin Hopkins *Fritz Sperberg *Jennifer Gatti *Marco Rodriguez *Lou Wagner *John Gegenhuber *Richard Allen *Charles Cooper *Darryl Henriques *Robin Curtis Your user page Although i responded in more length about your other comments at my own talk page, i just wanted to say that I think your user page looks fine in terms of content -- i encourage you to check up on Memory Alpha:Your user page though for any further info though -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:07, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Your second page actually turned out to be quite useful (!) Thanks for the suggestion. About Image:Vorok.jpg among others, when I originally created the Multiple characters/one species... list about half of the characters were missing images. I didn't seek the images out I just chose image sounding names, like Vorok.jpg, Tog.jpg, Birta.jpg, Krell (Admiral).jpg, and the like. It appears that T smitts has uploaded most of those images since then (coincidence?, I'm not too sure about that). If you see any images that need to be on the pages go right. I uploaded Mordoc and Kayron images, but I made sure they went on their pages. Also, what size do you think the images should be? I just stuck with the standard 200px for convenience. I have 73 images with 32 tables and I am not very good at image sizing. Some of the images, like Macet and Dukat are very close and some like Krem and Brunt really need to be equaled. Well, thanks for the interest. I'm not sure how long any of this will stay up though.--Tim Thomason 19:49, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) User page tables I think it looks pretty good. I'm probably gonna steal your design in the near future. ;) I gotta get the time, energy, and patience to work on it, though. --From Andoria with Love 17:50, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Talk: Paul Carr My bad. I was just looking at the recent changes and thought it was a user's talk page. I didn't look at it to well, obviously. It looked like a name, but I didn't notice the fact that it was Talk and not User talk. What I think is funny is that if you look, I have the most recent edit to that page. Thanks for putting me in my place. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:34, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Images you've uploaded recently The image of the Defiant I uploaded I found off Google images, and seems to be some sort of a stock image, as I've seen it on numerous sites. As for screenshots, I'll remember to edit network logos out in the future. As for the image of the MACO rifles I uploaded, I'm not entirely sure. The one I used is off Phasers.net, but I've seen it on a number of websites. Image citation I noticed you left talk on an image stating it should be credited to a website it was from -- this is wrong. As a courtesy, we give credit to websites (like trekpulse or trek5) when we borrow screencaps from them -- but we are by no means required to. Please remember the copyright of these images belongs to Paramopunt Pictures, not some fan-operated screencap website. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 09:43, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Of course, linking is a courtesy and it does have a use, you are right. But a new uncited image should, by priority -- first be identified by paramount copyright and its source -- and then take some time to attribute the screencapper. ::Good catch on that other image -- its a total copyvio to phasers.net -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 09:49, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) signature question I've had this question for quite some time now, and your have convinced me to bend your ear about it. How are you facilitating your custom signature? Is it a sub-page of your user page that you're {{subst:-ing? Are you copying and pasting it from an external source everytime you're posting? I'm just curious. — THOR 17:20, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) A few notes I see you already caught the table I made for Conor O'Farrell. I've also made one for Rob LaBelle and added the Nocona miner from "Homestead" (thank to AJ uploading images from that episode) for John Kenton Shull (the pic is quite lined up yet though.). I also uploaded a the medine man he played in "Basics, Part II", (check my user contributions) but haven't added that one to the table yet (all that's left for him in the Bajoran security officer in "Shakaar", though finding caps for that episode is tough. Also, I'd like to try and find a better one for Brok'Tan.) The Bajoran guard that Daniel Riordan played in "Progress" has a picture too in Unnamed Bajorans (not a great one, I'm afraid, but it was a very minor character), so there's enough for a table. Tim started a small table for Frank Corsentino, though it doesn't have one for Gegis yet. Hopefully TrekPulse will post caps from "Inside Man" in the next day or so and well get one. (Someone did a table for Charles Napier too.) Also, it's not really a major change but I replaced the pic of K'Ehleyr on Suzie Plakson's table. (The old one, if you remember was a wide shot of her and Alexander on a transporter pad.) Doesn't it look better? P.S., thanks for the info on signatures. --T smitts 08:40, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) No problem. If you're looking for pictures, TrekPulse is always the first place I look. They've got all the Movies and TNG episodes, and while there some rather large gaps in the others series, their uploading caps for a new episode almost everyday (except, unfortunately, for "Enterprise", which seems to be neglected at the moment). Treknation, Proxima Centauri, ds9caps, trekdnes, and SCIFINEWS are good places to look, though none of them is 100% complete either. --T smitts 09:16, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) (Sorry. My PC was a tad slow in sending this for some reason). Re: Episode changes Nope, it a vandal. Already contacted a admin (Gvsulan ?) if he can block him. Could not find the "vadalism in progress" page that fast. Q 08:02, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) : He did not change it. What the vandal did was changeing the article into a redirect, in this case the "Canon Policy" which was last edited by Capt Mike. Q 08:06, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) : It's not that difficult to revert vandalism, it just takes some time to check the articles. (can be done by selecting the articles the anon user changed) see Memory_Alpha:Dealing_with_vandalism Q 08:10, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Not sure what you mean Could you possibly provide me with links to the "articles" you mentioned? -- this is the second time you have left me a message about "non-canon" information and not followed up by telling me what you mean. I'm not sure why you're telling me this unless you elaborate. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:20, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :If you're having trouble reading the "Recent changes" page, let me tell you. If an unregistered user and a registered user both edit an article in one night, both their names appear next to it -- and if an admin reverts an edit it lists the name of the last person who edited it -- Gvsualan reverted an IP user's edit and it listed my name because the version i did days ago was the last non-vandalized version. i haven't even been logged in all day. ...not sure why you mentioned canon. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:24, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) More tables I forgot to mention earlier that I did a table for F.J. Rio and have completed the tables for Frank Corsentino and Norman Large and just added one for Henry Woronicz. Plus I see the tables for Tony Todd, Steven Dennis, Christopher Darga, and Peter Vogt have been completed while I was away. Nice! Who else do you think warrants a table? Paul Eckstein is one for sure (though I'm still debating whether the Hirogen he played in "The Killing Game, Part I" and "Part II" and "Flesh and Blood" are the same one.) Any others? --T smitts 04:51, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Uploading pictures... I'm afraid I don't have a special trick, I just retry and retry and retry. Sometimes it takes 2 attempts, sometimes 10 to 15. But it has gotten a little better today. I still don't know, why they don't repair the damage, this is really getting frustrating, but I guess I don't havr to say that... --Jörg 21:51, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for tweaking the Gai pic. Been a long time since I talked to anyone here. I'm off to England on Thursday as I finally got into university! Tough Little Ship 19:57, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) I've lived in the UK all my life (Northern Ireland). I'm going to Preston! (Lancashire Business School) Tough Little Ship 20:14, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) Still more tables Just thought I'd let you know I've been working on a few more actor's tables. I've done ones for William Morgan Sheppard, William Schallert, Bruce Davison, and Kitty Swink. The tables for Steven Rankin has also been completed (though I'd still like to find a better picture of Green, if possible.) I've got a few others I plan to do soon but now it's bedtime. Later! Good! Glad to hear my work is recognized! LOL! One other slight note: Pointless really, but if you look at Harry Groener's table it's fairly obvious how he's aging, since his roles were spread far enough apart. Funny, huh? Even more tables and... I've completed tables for Sherman Howard, Joel Swetow, and Paul S. Eckstein. Also, my comment above on Harry Groener wasn't really meant to say that he aged badly (I don't think he looks too bad for 55) but rather just noting that he certainly HAS aged (but then who doesn't over fifteen years). Now if you want someone who didn't age well, I'd suggest looking at Frank Gorshin. He looked pretty good when he was playing Bele or the Riddler but he really looked aged when in anything I saw him in from the nineties on (such as the "Batman" reunion special they did a couple of years back).